


На твою голову

by Serpentaria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentaria/pseuds/Serpentaria
Summary: Хинате на голову падает проблема. В очередной раз.





	

Занятия у Кагеямы всегда заканчивались на час позже Хинаты; этого хватало, чтобы Хината успел подъехать к зданию университета. Иногда Хината писал сообщение, что приехал, но чаще просто пару раз нажимал на гудок, слишком громкий для небольшого скутера. Если занятие не успевало закончится, после сигнала Кагеяма невольно выпадал из учебного процесса: гипнотизировал взглядом стрелки на часах, нетерпеливо стучал карандашом по столу, вытягивал шею, чтобы высмотреть Хинату в окне. Обычно это было несложно: рыжий Хината в разноцветных одежках ярко выделялся среди остальных прохожих, затянутых в темные офисные костюмы.

Сегодня же занятия кончились, Кагеяма успел собрать вещи, выйти наружу и даже немного прогуляться вокруг — а Хинаты всё не было. На сообщения он не отвечал, трубку не снимал, и Кагеяма сначала разозлился, а потом забеспокоился. В голове сразу всплыли цитаты из статей, которые скидывала мама Хинаты, когда тот купил себе скутер — про смертность и процент аварий на дорогах.

Всерьез заволноваться и начать обзванивать одногруппников Хинаты, а потом, вероятно, больницы и морги, Кагеяма не успел: темно-оранжевый скутер вырулил из-за угла слева, хотя обычно всегда спускался по центральной дороге, и остановился рядом. Хината снял шлем, улыбнувшись так, что Кагеяма немедленно простил ему своё короткое волнение.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Кагеяма, вытаскивая из корзины на руле шлем для себя. — Ты сегодня позже обычного.

Хината быстро поцеловал его в угол губ и сказал:

— Случилось, ага! И мне будет нужна твоя помощь.

Только сейчас Кагеяма обратил внимание на пару застрявших в рыжих волосах листьев, на ссадину на подбородке и исцарапанные пальцы; все вопросы пропали, стоило Хинате потянуть за молнию на куртке.

На груди у Хинаты, замотанный в шарф, сидел воронёнок-подросток, чёрный и встрепанный. Он не трепыхался, уже смирившись со своим положением, но в ярких голубых глазах горел бунтарский огонек.

— На голову мне свалился, когда я из универа ехал. Попытался улететь, а его крылья не держат. Пока я гуглил, что делать, и бегал за ним, уронил телефон в лужу, добил окончательно, и так из-за трещин экран было не разглядеть… Сам знаю, что балда, даже не начинай.

Воронёнок недовольно распушился, стоило Кагеяме протянуть к нему палец, и глухо каркнул, спрятался в шарф так, что только клюв наружу остался торчать.

Даже маленькие птицы не желали быть к нему снисходительными.

— Я хотел остаться там и найти гнездо, из которого он выпал, но так как телефон отошел в лучший мир и я не мог тебя предупредить, решил с этой мелочью и поехать. Будешь мне сейчас помогать искать его дом.

Хината застегнул куртку и вернул шлем на голову, показал рукой — садись.

— Так ведь его родители не примут, он тобой пропах, — Кагеяма надел шлем и устроился позади Хинаты, привычно сцепил руки на чужом животе — птенец почувствовал движение и завозился, перебираясь выше.

— Не переживай, — отмахнулся Хината. — Я успел нагуглить, что про запах человека — это миф, примут его. Главное, в правильное гнездо подсадить, а то, если вместо вороньего пихнём его в голубиное, точно ничего не получится.

Скутер плавно тронулся с места — Хината отлично ладил не только с окружающими его людьми, но и с механикой. Ещё один небольшой повод для белой зависти: в тот единственный раз, когда Кагеяма решил попробовать и сел за руль сам, в скутере что-то перегорело, и им пришлось несколько дней добираться до университетов на общественном транспорте, пока Хината не добыл нужную запчасть и всё починил.

— Какой ты всё же бестолковый, — негромко произнес Кагеяма, пока Хината, выехав на трассу, перестраивался. — Кому кроме тебя могла птица на голову упасть.

Хината засмеялся весело и беззаботно, пихнул его локтем в живот:

— Да ладно тебе! Это же как знак свыше, напоминание о Карасуно! У ребят через месяц префектурные, я уверен, этот воронёнок — символ того, что они там всех порвут. Да и как иначе, там сейчас такая отличная команда собралась. Мы были круче, конечно, но они все равно молодцы.

Хината слишком с ними цацкался; Кагеяма мог прямо сейчас назвать целый список того, в чем новые Карасуно были слабы, а Хината только и знал, что нахваливать. Кагеяма мотнул головой, прогоняя лишние мысли. Ладно, сейчас на первом месте птенец, не оставлять же его у себя — арендодатель им голову оторвет, если они в квартиру птицу притащат.

— В каком хоть районе на тебя этот «знак свыше» свалился? — спросил он.

Хината задумался, подняв голову, и скутер вильнул — хорошо, они уже свернули с большой дороги.

— М-м-м…

— За дорогой следи! — рявкнул Кагеяма и от короткого испуга усилил хватку; птенцу это не понравилось и он яростно зашебуршился, прорываясь наверх. Хинате пришлось припарковаться, чтобы птенец не разодрал изнутри кожаную куртку; в его ладони воронёнок успокоился, только распушился еще сильнее, превратившись в чёрный шарик с голубыми глазами-пуговичками.

— Блин, — Хината сунул шлем в корзину на руле, задумчиво взлохматил волосы, — перезвоном отозвались многочисленные фенечки на запястье. — Недалеко от универа… А, да мы почти на месте. Видишь вон там маленький парк? Я сквозь него ехал, чтоб срезать.

Воронёнок хрипло каркнул, будто подтверждая его слова. Кагеяма со вздохом добавил свой шлем в корзину и направился к указанному парку.

Пока шли, птенец отогрелся в руках Хинаты, задремал; Кагеяма шёл, задрав голову, и высматривал сквозь листья деревьев темные пятна гнёзд.

— Ну вот, где-то тут, — сказал Хината, остановившись около самого густого скопления деревьев. — Вон, я там проезжал. Сейчас найдем гнездо и поедем обратно, я голодный…

— Ты голову подними, голодный, — посоветовал Кагеяма.

Хината последовал его совету и распахнул рот; полминуты они оба стояли, пялясь на россыпь больших и маленьких гнёзд, и Кагеяма подозревал, что из-за густой листвы им видно хорошо если половину этого богатства.

— Ничего! — слегка неуверенно, но громко произнес Хината. — Подумаешь, много гнёзд. Мы были на национальных, как будто теперь не справимся с поиском мамы и папы этого мелкого!

— Ну ты сравнил, — Кагеяма быстрым движением взъерошил Хинате волосы и подошел к первому дереву. Гнезда находились высоко, получится дотянуться, только если Кагеяма сначала подсадит Хинату, а тот ещё и заберется выше по стволу; и не факт, что это окажется то дерево и то гнездо, которые им нужны.

— Может его надо вверх подкинуть? — предположил Хината, разглядывая чёрный комочек.

— Конечно подкинь, — посоветовал Кагеяма. — Если хочешь тащить потом птицу к ветеринару. Можешь еще сверху ударить, как по мячу, тогда точно полетит. В землю.

Хината показал ему язык, но идею развивать не стал.

Птенец тем временем раскрыл глаза и теперь оживленно крутил головой. Он несколько раз взмахнул крыльями, но не взлетел, только потоптался на месте и наконец звонко, а не глухо каркнул, когда Хината погладил его по макушке.

— Давай выберем дерево подальше от дороги и посадим его на ветку? — Кагеяма шагнул в сторону одного и незамедлительно отшатнулся назад, когда, целясь ему в голову, из листвы вылетел здоровенный ворон. Птенец на ладонях Хинаты оживился и заголосил; ворон отлетел и снова полез в драку, почему-то продолжая атаковать именно Кагеяму: приходилось уворачиваться и закрывать голову руками.

— О! — оживился Хината. — Наверное, это птенчикова мама!

— Очень за неё рад, — отозвался Кагеяма, отмахиваясь от не в меру ретивой птицы сумкой. — Она явно хочет своего птенца назад, сделай что-нибудь!

Что делал позади него Хината, Кагеяма не видел, только услышал прыжок, и от него наконец отстали. Протерев глаза от набившейся пыли, Кагеяма поднял голову и наткнулся на пару наглых голубых глаз: воронёнок и его мама — папа? — мирно устроились на нижней ветке, и птенец жадно раскрывал рот, требовательно помахивая крыльями в сторону родителя.

Ура, разрешилось без лазания по деревьям. Кагеяма отряхнулся и вздохнул:

— Отлично. Теперь пойдем, покормим и тебя. И понадеемся, что больше ничего не свалится.

Хината пожал плечами и рассмеялся; что-то подсказывало Кагеяме, что надежды его пусты и беспочвенны. Лишь бы в следующий раз не оказалось, что им придется искать гнездо какого-нибудь ужа: зная Хинату, можно было ожидать всего.

Впрочем, Кагеяма его любил и за эти неожиданности. Не заскучаешь.


End file.
